In general, recently developed electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PC), Portable Multimedia Players (PMP), Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), laptop PCs, and wearable devices, for example, wrist watches, a Head-Mounted Displays (HMD), and the like may perform not only a phone call function but also various other functions (for example, games, Social Network Service (SNS), Internet, multimedia, and taking and displaying a picture or a video).
Since an electronic device has a limited size, it was difficult to add a plurality of physical input means, such as a keypad or a controller, to the electronic device in the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.